Pourquoi tu pleures
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: HHr Songfic Harry n'arrive pas à dormir alors il descend dans la salle commune. Il y découvre la plus belle fille qu'il n'est jamais vu en train de pleurer.


**Pourquoi tu pleures**

**HHr**

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et la chanson « Pourquoi tu pleures » à Madame Kay.

**Rating :** T

**Note de l'auteur : **SALUT !! c'est Tomochan en direct qui vous annonce ma première songfic :p ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire . J'ai eu du mal. En plus cette chanson est jolie mais ça va pas trop loin alors il y a fallu que je cherche un moment. J'aimerais vraiment votre avis, pour savoir si je réussi aussi bien les songfic que les autres genres. (non je me lance pas de fleurs, on me dit que j'écris bien c'est que c'est vrai XD). Voilà ben comme d'hab, si c'est une fic Harry Potter, le couple ne peut être que HHr.

**Bonne lecture !!**

§oOo§

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai toujours peur que ce soit ces horribles cauchemars qui m'accueilleront une fois que le sommeil m'aura enfin gagné. C'est cette peur qui m'empêche de me laisser aller dans mon lit à 1h du matin. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir. Je savais que je n'y arriverais pas bien avant d'essayer. En réalité ça fait trois jours que ça dure. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait un rapport avec Voldemort… Parce que c'est la mort de mes parents que je revois.

Alors que je ressens à nouveau la douleur suite au sort que cet assassin m'a lancé, je me réveille en hurlant, le corps tremblant de peur et de froid et suant, mon visage pale comme celui d'un mort et mes yeux qui pleurent des larmes salées à m'en rendre aveugle. A force les autres ont l'habitude. Maintenant ils laissent à Ron le soin de s'occuper de me rassurer. Mais la veille, alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de moi, il s'est endormi en cours de métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall lui a donné une retenue.

C'est avec le désir de ne pas attirer d'ennuis à mon meilleur ami que j'enfile mes chaussons et descend dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

En arrivant à la dernière marche d'escaliers je me rends compte qu'il y a déjà une personne avec de longs cheveux.

Ah non... Si c'est une de mes groupies je ne vais pas trouver la paix...

Je soupire et suis sur le point de retourner sur mes pas quand un bruit me parvient aux oreilles. Je me retourne à nouveau vers la salle.

Le feu est allumé et éclaire faiblement la pièce baignée dans une obscurité étouffante. Ses flammes dégagent une chaleur apaisante. L'atmosphère que crée sa lumière n'en est que plus douce et rassurante. Au pied du fauteuil en face de la cheminée, une silhouette féminine enfouit son visage dans un coussin écarlate. Guidé par la curiosité, je me rapproche et un autre bruit se fait entendre.

Un sanglot.

La jeune fille pleure. Comme si cette information m'avait ouvert les yeux, je m'aperçois qu'elle tremble et que son corps est secoué par des sanglots silencieux. Hésitant, je me décide à aller la consoler. Aussi bien pour me changer les idées que pour aider cette pauvre fille, peut-être victime d'un chagrin d'amour ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Quand je suis à un mètre d'elle je n'ose pas prendre la parole. J'espérais qu'elle m'aurait entendu ou senti, mais elle n'a pas relevé la tête et je crois qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ma présence.

Dans mon hésitation, je laisse errer mes yeux sur cette fille. La lumière suave des flammes dansantes dans la cheminée caresse avec douceur ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés et dépose un teint halé sur sa peau claire. Elle semble petite dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche qui épouse à la perfection ses formes. Elle ressemble à une petite fille, recroquevillée ainsi contre le fauteuil, à trembler. Mais cette vision se confond aussi bien à l'image d'une enfant qu'à celle d'une princesse, trop fière pour laisser entendre ses cris de douleur ou voir ne serait-ce qu'une larme couler sur son visage. Une profonde peine émane de cette princesse-enfant. En voyant cette scène se dérouler sous mes yeux, sans avoir vu son visage, sans lui avoir parlé, sans savoir qui elle est, je ne peux que tomber amoureux de cette beauté innocente et abattue, courbée par une souffrance dont je désire, soudainement et avec avidité, connaître la raison.

Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et je me décide enfin à lui adresser la parole. Je sens mon cœur cogné contre mes côtes, je l'entends presque comme si il s'était réfugié dans ma tête.

Harry : Euh… tout… tout va bien ?

_Pourquoi tu pleures?_

« Tout va bien ?» ! Mais bien sur que non, sinon elle ne pleurerait pas ! Quel abruti ! Je me sens stupide et je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par moi-même.

Soudain la jeune fille relève la tête d'un mouvement gracieux. Je me sens encore plus idiot d'avoir eu l'impression d'un passage au ralenti.

Vraiment, quel idiot !

Et c'est là que je croise deux orbes magnifiques couleur chocolat. Deux billes me regardent avec surprise et d'un air embarrassé. Ses joues ont été rougies par la chaleur suffocante du coussin, ses yeux par le chagrin qui a fait verser ses larmes qui scintillent encore au coin de ses paupières comme des diamants.

Elle est belle.

Je me retrouve sans voix, le souffle littéralement coupé, les yeux grands ouverts de cette vision angélique et qui pourtant déborde de sensualité. Mon cœur bat encore plus vite et cogne dans ma tête à m'en donner des vertiges. Mes joues ont pris une couleur cramoisie depuis un moment déjà. Je déglutis difficilement. L'instant ne dure certainement qu'une seconde mais il paraît s'éterniser encore et encore…

_Harry ! _

Elle se détourne et essuie rapidement ses joues.

Je sursaute, sorti un peu brusquement de mes pensées. Je reconnais cette voix. Je l'entends tout les jours. C'est celle de ma meilleure amie. Celle de Hermione.

Harry : Hermione ?!

Je rougis davantage, cette fois honteux d'avoir eu de telles pensées sur… ben c'est Hermione quand même… la copine de mon meilleur ami !

Harry : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je tente de garder une certaine contenance en me précipitant près d'elle. Elle évite de me regarder et me cache son visage.

_Pourquoi tu pleures?_

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre!  
Pourquoi tu pleures?  
J'ai besoin qu'on m'entende._

Hermione : Pour rien ! C'est rien ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Elle était bien parti dans son mensonges, mais vers la fin, sa voix est tremblante et je vois à nouveau comme un diamant qui s'écoule le long de sa joue, qu'elle se dépêche de faire disparaître d'un revers de la main.

Harry : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose !

Oh, que oui je ne suis pas aveugle, sinon je ne serais pas aussi troublé qu'en ce moment !

Hermione prend une grande respiration et se décide enfin à me regarder en affichant un sourire tendre qui, je ne sais pour quelle raison, fait rater un battement à mon cœur.

Hermione : Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… Mais ça va… ça va…

Un autre diamant sur sa joue. Cette fois je la prends de vitesse et je cueille ce petit morceau d'étoile de l'index. Ce geste est comme une caresse et il m'électrise l'espace d'un dixième de seconde.

Je croise son regard perdu et embué de larmes.

Harry : Je peux tout comprendre de toi.

Elle sourit faiblement et détourne les yeux pour fixer ses mains.

Hermione : Je… C'est juste que… ça ne va pas fort…

Harry : Dis-moi tout. Tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas.

_Elle a besoin d'exprimer ses peines,  
Elle a seulement besoin qu'on la soutienne.  
Elle a envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre.  
Elle a l'impression que c'est de sa faute si le monde tourne sans regarder.  
Comme une ronde qui l'aurait oubliée._

Elle lève les yeux et me sourit. On reste comme ça à se regarder pendant plusieurs minutes. Peut-être moins, je ne suis plus sûr… Elle se décide à prendre la parole.

Hermione : J'ai… Toutes ces années qu'on a passé ensemble… On est devenu très proche… n'est-ce pas ?

Une question qui sonne comme une supplication presque. Je la fixe et je suis confronté tout d'un coup à la peine dans ses yeux qui tentent de contenir leurs larmes.

Harry : Oui, toi et moi, nous sommes très proches, n'en doute jamais. Et Ron aussi !

Je l'avais oublié, lui. J'en ai honte.

Hermione, elle ne s'en formalise pas et ses yeux continuent de me sonder à travers mon regard. J'ai la délicieuse impression qu'une partie d'elle s'imprègne en moi.

Hermione : … Tu sais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça…

Harry : Non, vas-y. Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant de savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état.

Elle reste interdite et je lui adresse un sourire en coin qui, je le sais, la fait toujours craquer. Et cette fois n'y échappe pas. Elle me rend un faible sourire avant de baisser la tête et de continuer.

Hermione : J'ai toujours été mise à l'écart par les autres… Parce que j'étais la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… J'ai souvent été insultée, j'ai été victime de blagues pas très amusantes, il y en a même qui ont essayé de me faire du mal physiquement…

Au fur et à mesure que je l'écoute mes poings se resserrent au point que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma paume. Mais je ne sens pas cette infime douleur. Seul la colère et l'indignation occupe mon esprit.

Harry : Qui t'a fait du mal ?

Elle m'adresse un sourire amusé et reconnaissant.

Hermione : Peu importe, Harry… Parce que depuis notre première année, tu es là. Avec Ron. Et depuis ce temps vous me soutenez, me défendez, vous êtes toujours là pour moi… C'est grâce à vous que je tiens le coup… Je suis la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ! Si je ne suis rien sans lui, c'est valable dans l'autre sens !

Elle a dit ces dernières phrases sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour me décrisper un peu. En voyant qu'elle recommençait à retrouver peu à peu confiance, je lui souris d'un air moqueur.

Harry : Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ?

Hermione : Mais oui ! Et j'en suis fière ! Toutes ces filles jalouses, tu te rends compte ? Combien d'entre elle me tuerait pour être à ma place ?

Soudain mon sourire s'évanouit. Je commence à comprendre son problème. En réalisant qu'elle a fait une gaffe, elle redevient sérieuse et évite mon regard.

Hermione : Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, je suis…

Harry : Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

Elle se mord la lèvre et reste silencieuse. Je comprends tout en une seconde. Oui, je vois bien le tableau. « La meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Une traînée, sans aucun doute. Et elle joue sûrement un double jeu avec Ron, le meilleur ami ! Elle fait la Miss Perfect, Miss-je-sais-tout, le petit rat de bibliothèque, mais elle a dû jeter un sort à Potter ! Elle nous nargue en le collant du matin au soir ! Elle se sert de lui pour que tout le monde s'intéresse à elle. Pour qui se prend t-elle cette garce ? ».

Hermione : … Depuis toujours, je suis la meilleure en tout. Je suis vu comme la fille la plus intelligente, une fille qui se donne de l'importance parce qu'elle se croit supérieure aux autres. Je suis la Miss Perfect, tu comprends ?.. Tout le monde me voit comme ça… Comme ça et comme la meilleure amie de Harry Potter…

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et je rougis en réalisant que la distance entre nous est à peine de vingt centimètres.

Hermione : Mais parfois… J'aimerais juste être Hermione. Celle que je suis avec toi. Celle que tu vois maintenant.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je sens un long frisson me traverser l'échine.

Hermione : Tu me vois…

Harry : Oui…

Après de longues secondes elle détourne les yeux en rougissant. Je m'aperçois que j'avais arrêté de respirer, je prends une grande inspiration. Un sentiment troublant s'est immiscer dans mon cœur et le fait battre plus rapidement à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde.

Hermione : Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai subis la bêtise des autres… C'est la mienne… Je pensais pouvoir gérer ça toute seule…

Harry : Tu aurais dû me le dire, Hermione !

Elle se mord à nouveau la lèvre. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de sa bouche.

Harry : Ca pourrait dégénérer !

Elle se tourne subitement vers moi, la colère bouillonnant dans ses prunelles chocolat, une colère contre eux, contre moi, et peut-être contre elle.

Hermione : Je sais comment tu aurais réagi ! Tu t'en serais mêlé et ils auraient essayé de me le faire payer ! Pour tout le monde c'était mieux que je prenne sur moi !

Harry : Idiote ! Ca convient à tout le monde, sauf à toi !

Elle ne répond pas. Elle qui d'habitude a toujours le dernier mot, elle reste muette et baisse même les yeux pour me signifier qu'elle n'a aucun argument contre.

Harry : …Je m'en veux, Hermione.

Hermione : Je ne voulais pas que tu en fasses trop et que tu culpabilises.

Harry : Arrête de penser à moi.

Elle baisse encore plus les yeux et recommence à pleurer.

Harry : Oh non ! Ne pleures pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !

Hermione : Excuse moi, Harry…

Elle cache son visage entre ses mains et recommence à pleurer comme tout à l'heure. Je me souviens de cette beauté qui émanait d'elle quand je suis arrivé. Je ressens à nouveau sa tristesse. Mon cœur commence à se serrer face à ces larmes que je n'arrive pas à tarir.

Elle serait tellement plus belle avec un sourire éclatant.

Harry : Il y a autre chose ?

_Pourquoi tu pleures__ ?  
J'aimerais me sentir belle.  
Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
N'y a personne qui m'appelle._

Son visage est toujours dissimulé derrière ses mains, elle sanglote et tremble.

Harry : calme toi, Hermione…

J'hésite avant de me rapprocher d'elle et de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre moi. Elle lâche un hoquet de surprise. Normal c'est la première fois que je prends l'initiative de ce genre de contact. Et ça marche, elle arrête de trembler et ses pleurs diminuent. Je me penche à son oreille. Mon souffle la fait frissonner.

Harry : Je suis là… Ne pleure plus…

Elle se calme un peu et avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle continue de me raconter ses problèmes.

Hermione : Ne te moque pas mais… Je… Je me sens parfois… laide.

Je suis stupéfait par cette révélation. Je suis témoin que sa laideur est pratiquement inexistante. Je me détache un peu d'elle pour voir son expression. Elle est très sérieuse, et même très gênée.

Hermione : …A côté de toi.

Je reste interdit. Elle lève les yeux, pour voir ma réaction sans doute. Je rougis comme c'est pas permis, je viens à peine de comprendre qu'elle me trouvait beau. Je détourne les yeux deux secondes avant que mon regard ne retombe sur ses lèvres.

Hermione : … Je… Il y a tellement de belles filles à Poudlard ! Cho par exemple… Mais, c'est moi qui suis LA fille qui traîne avec toi. Pourquoi ? Je suis tellement… banale, quelconque… Je sais que c'est stupide de penser comme ça. Que toi, tu n'en as rien à faire. Mais… Moi ça me pèse parfois.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, j'attends d'être certain qu'elle ait terminé. En fait j'essaye de gagner du temps.

Harry : Pour commencer, il n'y a pas tant de belles filles à Poudlard et…

Hermione : Et Cho Chang ?!

Je suis un peu surpris par son haussement de ton mais je continus.

Harry : Cho est très belle, mais je n'en suis plus amoureux et puis avec elle on ne peut pas discuter deux minutes sans qu'elle commence à pleurer ou à reprocher quelque chose sans raison ! Et je ne l'aime plus… Enfin, on s'en fiche de ça…

C'est vrai, pourquoi j'insiste sur le fait que je ne suis plus amoureux de Cho ?

Je décèle une lueur étrange briller dans les yeux chocolat de mon amie. Elle est suspendue à mes lèvres, voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Harry : Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Avec toi, je… je peux discuter. Toi, tu… Quand tu me reproches quelque chose, c'est que j'ai vraiment quelque chose à me reprocher, enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et toi, je…

Où est-ce que je veux en venir ?

Hermione : …tu ?

Harry : Je…

Nos regards se croisent et je ne trouve plus mes mots. Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Je n'arrive plus à penser.

Harry : Je…

Je me penche vers elle doucement, mes lèvres frôlent sa joue, ce qui l'a fait sursauter. Elle tourne la tête et fixe le feu.

…

Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ?

Harry : Toi, tu fais ressortir le vrai moi. Comme tu l'a dis tout à l'heure, tu me vois comme je suis. Le fait que je sois Harry POTTER, je pensais que ça ne te faisait rien… Je croyais que ça t'était égal…

Hermione : Ca m'est égal !

Harry : Alors pourquoi tu en souffres autant ?

Hermione : Ca ne vient pas de toi !

Harry : Alors d'où ça vient ?!

Je me suis laissé emporter. Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous tandis que nous nous fixons droit dans les yeux.

_Elle a des milliers de rêves en tête.  
Elle voit d'autres ciels à sa fenêtre.  
Elle est comme toutes les autres à son âge.  
Elle voit trop de princes qui sont de passage, et qui l'aiment sans poser de questions, qui promètent et qui oublient son nom._

Elle repose son regard dans la cheminée d'un air songeur. Elle finit soudainement par briser la glace.

Hermione : Tu as des rêves, Harry ?

Elle change de sujet ! Est-ce que je devrais marcher dans son jeu ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment hors sujet ou va t-elle me dire ce qui cloche vraiment ?

Harry : Comme tout le monde…

Elle me regarde à nouveau d'un air impassible en m'encourageant d'un regard à continuer.

Harry : Je voudrais devenir Auror… Pour éviter que d'autres enfants ne vivent ce que j'ai vécu… Ou alors joueur professionnel de Quidditch.

Elle me sourit tendrement et baisse les yeux quand mon regard pénétrant commence à la gêner.

Hermione : Moi… Je voudrais sortir souvent avec des amies… tomber amoureuse d'un garçon, me sentir désiré par ce garçon… plus tard me marier avec lui. Qu'on fasse plein de voyages ! Qu'il m'emmène dans des endroits magiques ! Mais pas une magie comme celle des sorciers, tu comprends ? Que ça soir magique parce qu'il sera là, avec moi… que les secondes deviennent une éternité… J'aimerais qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis. Qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je la contemple silencieusement. Oui « contempler » est le mot juste. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle me racontait comment elle voudrait son avenir, elle était de plus en plus rayonnante, comme si pendant son récit, elle vivait ces moments. Moi, je restais silencieux, j'étais ébloui par ce sourire qu'elle affichait. Et maintenant je m'aperçois que j'avais à nouveau retenue ma respiration, comme si le moindre souffle pouvait faire s'écrouler ce bonheur fugace qui pétillait dans ses yeux.

Et en même temps j'étais troublé… A chaque fois qu'elle parlait de celui avec qui elle voulait partager sa vie, je comparais ses dires avec notre relation… Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu Hermione… Je veux dire, jamais comme la fille qu'elle est. Fascinante et magnifique… Ce nouveau point de vue chamboule tout ce qui me semblait inchangeable entre elle et moi. Avant que j'ai pu m'en empêcher, je m'imaginais déjà à ses côtés dans un endroit magique… A lui tenir la main et à l'embrasser.

Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur ses lèvres… Je me donne une claque mentale et rapporte mon attention à la cheminée.

Harry : C'est un souhait assez répandue chez les filles de ton âge.

Cette remarque était pour me détendre un peu, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais Hermione m'adresse un regard vexé.

Hermione : Je suis une fille banale, Harry ! Je suis comme les autres ! Je rêve au prince charmant, j'aime qu'on me remarque, qu'on me regarde, j'aime m'éclater, j'adore quand tu me souris ! Comme les autres filles normalement constituées, je te trouve séduisant à en tomber par terre !

Je me tourne brusquement vers elle, assimilant difficilement ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle est aussi sidérée que moi, elle se mord les lèvres comme pour empêcher les mots se s'échapper, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Elle évite mon regard et s'écarte un peu.

Hermione : Enfin, tu as compris où je voulais en venir…

Un nouveau silence s'installe.

Harry : Euh… Vic… Krum ne correspond pas au prince charmant ?

Un voile de tristesse passe devant ses yeux.

Hermione : Victor… On a plus de contact depuis un an…

Harry : Ah…

Malgré mon manque de réaction, je me réjouis. Vicky n'était pas fait pour elle… Comment dire ? Trop de muscle et un trop petit cerveau.

Hermione : il a fini par m'oublier… On ne se voyait qu'une fois par an. Et puis on avait décidé de se mettre ensemble sur un coup de tête. Il était juste de passage. On parlait jamais, ou quand ça arrivait, c'était de Quidditch. Dans un couple, le dialogue c'est important ! Je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'on reste ami. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas…

Harry : … Pourquoi tu dis que c'était sur un coup de tête ?

Hermione : Au début c'était… Pour rendre jaloux un garçon…

Ron. Je ravale le sentiment amer qui vient de naître dans ma gorge et regarde mes pieds. L'amer vérité me glace le sang. En oubliant Ron, J'avais également oublié qu'il sortait avec Hermione depuis le bal de noel de cette année.

Harry : Ca a marché, il nous a fait une belle crise ! Et maintenant vous êtes ensemble…

Hermione : …

Elle me jette un regard en coin avant de continuer.

Hermione : Ron… C'est un enfant bourré de contradiction. Il essaye de se convaincre lui-même qu'il est amoureux de moi, mais en même temps, quand c'est trop pour lui, il fuit et provoque une dispute. Il ne se préoccupe que de lui, il se moque de ce que je peux ressentir, il ne réfléchis pas avant de me dire des choses qui me blessent inutilement. Avec lui non plu, je ne parle pas de… On ne parle pas des problèmes qu'on a ou de nos rêves d'avenirs…

Cette fois, elle me regarde franchement dans les yeux.

Hermione : Ron, ne me comprend pas aussi bien que toi, il ne sait pas autant sur moi.

Je lis dans ses yeux chocolat comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle ressent la même chose que moi, elle est perdue, elle découvre une nouvelle façon de voir les choses.

Hermione : Victor ou Ron… Ils finiront par m'oublier.

Que veut-elle dire ? A-t-elle rompu avec Ron ?

Elle se rapproche lentement de moi comme pour éviter de me faire peur. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je n'arrive plus à suivre, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important là.

Hermione : …Et toi ? Tu vas m'oublier aussi ?

_Pourquoi tu__ pleures ?  
Parfois je me déteste.  
Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
C'est tout ce qu'il me reste._

Elle retient une larme qui finit tout de même par glisser sur sa joue. Je réduis avantage la distance qui nous sépare et recueille cette petite étoile d'un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle frissonne et ferme les yeux. Elle passe sa langue à l'endroit où je l'ai embrassée. J'ai la gorge sèche, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, des vertiges causés par la proximité des lèvres gonflées d'Hermione me font perdre la tête.

Hermione : …Harry ?

Harry : Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier…

Un rictus se forme son visage et une seconde larme coule. Je recommence en déposant un baiser au coin de son œil, avant que le diamant ne mouille à nouveau sa joue. Elle a toujours les yeux fermés.

Je savoure ses larmes salées, j'ai l'impression qu'en ayant leur goût sur mes lèvres, je peux mieux comprendre les souffrances qu'elle ressent. Je profite du fait que ses paupières soient closes pour contempler avec une certaine fascination son visage halé. De petites cernes se sont creusées sous ses yeux mais ça ne gâche en rien sa beauté. Elle rougit doucement. Ses lèvres rosées et gonflées sont légèrement entrouvertes. Elle affiche un petit sourire apaisé. Comme si être là, avec moi la rassurait et qu'elle fermait les yeux pour que ces instants restent éternels…

Dès que je l'ai vue tout à l'heure, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Harry : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Son sourire serein disparaît. Elle ouvre les yeux et plonge son regard chocolat dans les miens. A peine cinq centimètres séparent nos visages.

Hermione : Je me déteste…

Une autre larme. Je la regarde sans comprendre.

Harry : Pourquoi ?

Hermione : Pour ça…

Elle réduit la distance entre nous à néant et doucement sa bouche vient effleurer la mienne. Ses lèvres la goûtent avec hésitation comme si ce contact était taboue. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer cette étreinte qu'elle m'offre. Elle se détache deux secondes avant de capture mes lèvres avec plus de confiance, m'arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Je réponds au baiser qui devient de minutes en minutes plus ardent. Ce contact me brûle mais c'est si bon. Nos langues se rencontrent pour entamer une danse aussi exaltée que celle des flammes dans la cheminée. Je lui mordille la lèvre inférieure et un gémissement raisonne dans mes oreilles. Encore et encore je l'entend, ce son reste prisonnier dans ma tête et revient comme une mélodie qu'on n'arrive pas à chasser de son esprit. Je recommence et cette fois elle me répond en me suçant la lèvre. C'est à mon tour de lâcher un gémissement. Mon corps s'enflamme et appelle celui de Hermione. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire à moi. Elle se dresse sur ses genoux et s'avance vers moi en m'entourant de ses bras fins. Elle m'embrasse à présent comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser.

Je ne veux plus la lâcher. Je veux la garder contre moi pour toujours. Au diable Ron, Victor… Pour le moment il n'y a qu'elle et moi au pied du fauteuil devant la cheminée, la lumière mouvante aussi tremblante comme nos gestes.

Quand nous n'en pouvons plus, nos bouches se séparent mais nos yeux se rejoignent.

_Et tu pleures__ mais c'est chacun son tour, on a tous été seuls un jour.  
Tu es belle de ce que tu feras.  
Le bonheur ne s'achète pas._

Hermione : Harry… Je t'aime…

J'essaie de lui répondre, de lui avouer à quelle point je l'aime mais elle me fait taire en déposant un baiser chaste au coin de mes lèvres.

Hermione : Je… Je ne devrais pas, je… Je sors avec Ron… C'est ton… meilleur ami ! Je… Je ne te mérite pas !

Elle recommence à pleurer mais cette fois elle s'agrippe à moi. Son visage s'est réfugié au creux de ma nuque et je sens ses larmes faire fondre ma peau comme de l'acide. Je la serre dans mes bras.

Harry : Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione…

Je l'oblige à me montrer son visage et je la regarde dans les yeux en essuyant ses larmes. Elle est tellement belle, tellement fragile… Je n'ai qu'une envie, la protéger, je veux qu'elle arrête de pleurer à cause de moi/

Harry : Hermione, regarde moi. Je t'aime, moi aussi. Je l'ai compris trop tard mais… Je ne veux plus te faire pleurer.

Elle me sourit et me caresse la joue. Je l'embrasse tendrement. Quand je me détache d'elle, elle pose son front sur le mien en fermant les yeux.

Harry : Tu es tellement belle…

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et elle me sourit timidement. Mais une lueur d'inquiétude persiste.

Hermione : Mais Ron ?

Harry : Ne te déteste pas à cause de lui… je lui parlerais… On lui expliquera que… je suis amoureux…

Elle rougit et son sourire s'élargit.

Hermione : Il va souffrir…

Harry : Chacun son tour. Il s'en remettra.

Hermione : Mais…

Harry : Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par comprendre.

Je lui souris tendrement et capture à nouveau ses lèvres.

Ron finit par s'effacer de nos esprits. Nous prenons chacun toute la place dans la tête de l'autre. Ce soir, nous nous aimons. Elle s'offre à moi, et je prends soin d'elle. Ce soir, ses larmes sont des larmes d'un bonheur simple.

_Pourquoi tu pleures?  
Na, na, na , na, na, na, na  
Pourquoi t__u pleures?  
Ta da la la la la..._

Nous échangeons un dernier baiser et elle s'endort contre moi. Je souris, attendris par ce sourire de bien-être qui éclaire son visage. Je la contemple pendant longtemps avant de m'endormir à mon tour. Cette fois aucun cauchemar ne vient me hanter. Elle est là quand je ferme les yeux. Comme si à force de la regarder, son image s'était imprimé sur ma rétine. Je me laisse aller dans mes songes quand j'entends sa petite voix enfantine.

Hermione : Je t'aime, Harry…

Entre le sommeil et la conscience, je murmure une réponse au creux de son oreille.

Harry : Je t'aime…

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

§oOo§

Donc ???? REVIEWS PLEAZZZZZZZE !!!


End file.
